The Champion's Journey
by amy.ward.906
Summary: One girl with ties to Wolfram and Hart comes to the law firm to see an old friend. When she arrives, she finds things have changed since her last visit...
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the last straw. I couldn't let this happen again. In my mind I could still picture what happened, could still feel his hands all over me while I sat there, not daring to move and possibly make the situation worse. So I just sat there while my foster dad molested me and my foster mother stood there in my doorway watching and not doing anything. She just stood there smirking at me like I deserved it.

But I didn't. I didn't deserve this. What happened tonight or what happened since I got here, since I entered the system, not any of it.

After making sure that they were asleep, I snuck out the window with a backpack slung over my shoulder and climbed down the tree (total cliché I know), before running down the sidewalk and heading toward the bus station.

"Can I help you?" asked the person behind the counter.

"When's the next bus to LA?"

"The next bus to LA leaves in 10 minutes. Would you like a ticket?"

"Yes," I replied.

"One-way or round trip?"

"One-way," I said. The attendant handed me my ticket. Then before I stood outside to wait for the bus, I noticed 3 payphones by the restrooms. Going over to one and depositing 50 cents, I dialed one phone number from memory, one I remembered like it was an old friend. Which incidentally it did belong to an old friend. After dialing the number and hearing it ring 4 times, I was angered more so to hear nothing but a generic answering machine messages.

After the beep I said, "Hey." My voice started wavering, but I continued talking.

"Look I know it's been awhile. Almost 4 years now, but I want…I need your help."

Still not hearing anything from the other end I said, "Come on…are you there?"

No one picked up.

"I guess not."

**In the background**… _"Passengers going to Los Angeles, your bus is now boarding. Once again passengers going to Los Angeles, your bus is now boarding."_

Turning back to the payphone I said, "Look I'll be there in about 2 hours. If you're not home, I'll check the office. Please be there, because right now you are the only one I can trust. See ya soon."

Hanging up the payphone I went outside and boarded the bus. Pulling away from the station 2 minutes later, I closed my eyes, praying to the Powers that Be that I would get the help I needed in LA.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Next stop Los Angeles!"_

The voice of the driver announcing the arrival of the bus jolted me out of sleep. As I got off the bus, I started to think about how I was going to find him. I couldn't remember where he lived and after consulting the all mighty phone book (ha ha), I found out he wasn't listed.

I had no choice but to go to his office…which didn't open for another 5 hours or so. Even in LA, killing 5 hours late at night (or early morning, depending on how you look at it) wasn't easy. After walking to his office, I saw a 24-hour Starbucks. Going in I ordered black coffee. I didn't like the taste of it, but I needed to keep myself awake for the next few hours, so bitter caffeine seemed to be the key element.

Drinking the liquid until it got cold, I ordered another, sipping it until the sun rose above the horizon. Dumping the half-filled cup in the trash on my way out, I dashed across the street. Walking into Wolfram &amp; Hart's lobby, I walked past the front desk without anyone looking in my direction.

_Tip #1: When you go somewhere you don't normally go, act like you belong there in the first place._

As I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor my nervousness surfaced. Once I figured out what I was going to do about my situation I was fine, but once I got here I realized I might be screwed. He might not even remember me. It had been several years and I wasn't his only client, pro-bono or not. So as I exited the elevator I knew my future depended on how the question I was about to ask was answered. Approaching the secretary, who looked like a complete ditz, I asked her…

"Is Lindsey available?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously… "Is Lindsey available?"_

"Who?" the blonde secretary asked me.

'_Great not just a blonde, but a dumb blonde' _"Lind-sey," I said slowly, realizing that I would have to almost speak in Cave-man style speech to get my point across. "I'm…look-ing…for-

"Come on! I need a car!" yelled a blonde vampire, interrupting me, as he followed a dark-haired vampire through a set of double doors.

"No Spike."

"Why?" he whined.

"You already destroyed the Jaguar and the Viper." Angel told him.

In a last-ditch effort, Spike grabbed Angel by his shirt and crushed his lips to the dark-haired vampire's mouth in a hunger-filled kiss.

"Eww," said Harmony, as Angel pushed Spike away from him spitting.

"Harmony, give Spike the station wagon."

"What?" Spike cried in disbelief.

"Take it or leave it Spike," Angel said as he headed back towards his office.

I finally got fed up and said, "I'll just go find Lindsey myself." I started to walk away, when I was pulled by my arm and found myself looking at the dark-haired vampire. "What? I asked him.

"You said you were here to see who?"

"For the 3rd time, I am here to see Lindsey." I told the vampire getting very annoyed. You would think with him being a vampire, he would use the super hearing he had acquired during his turning.

"Lindsey…

"McDonald."

He pulled me into the office he and the blonde vampire had just vacated a few moments ago. Pushing me onto a couch, he pinned me there with only a glare and asked me, "What do you want with Lindsey?"

I gritted my teeth and told him, "That's none of your business." Just then a man in a grey turtleneck walked in. "Angel I've finished…" Seeing the two of us he said, "If this is a bad time…"

"She's looking for Lindsey," Angel told Wesley.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind," I pushed Angel out of the way and walked…right into the path of the ex-Watcher. Trying to walk around him proved to be unsuccessful because he kept putting himself in my path. "Move."

"No."

"Now."

"Why are you looking for Lindsey?"

I huffed. "I told him," I said, pointing to the vampire, "and I'm telling you, it's none of your business."

After the ex-Watcher and I stared at each other for a few moments… "I tell you and you let me pass?"

He nodded. "Very well."

"I need to hire him for a legal matter."

"Well, then there's a problem," Wesley told the girl.

"Really? What's that?" I asked him.

Angel said, "Lindsey's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel**

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF MOLESTATION **

**A/N: Okay, so everyone knows, I am messing with the Angel timeline MAJOR! Angel is running Wolfram &amp; Hart, but this is set post Not Fade Away. So the big battle has been done, Wesley isn't dead and other things have been messed with.**

"Lindsey's dead?" I asked the two men in disbelief. "No, he…he can't be. I…how…w-what happened?"

"He was killed in a mugging last year, along with his girlfriend," said Wesley.

"Eve's dead too?"

"You knew her?"

"Sort of, I only met her once or twice." I said before trying to leave again, which didn't work because the vampire just had to ask me, "How did you meet Lindsey?"

Glaring at him, I said. "That's none of your business."

"If you're looking for Lindsey, then you need a lawyer. Which makes it my business."

"Yeah, I _was_ looking for Lindsey, but he's dead. Besides Lindsey couldn't help me back then, so what makes you think you can help me now?"

"Back when?" asked Wesley.

'_Damn'_ No thanks to my big mouth, I now had to explain.

_FLASHBACK…_

**My teacher just had to open her big mouth and call 911. All over some blood coming from my back thanks to last night's beating. A beating that was just one of many that I had gotten used to getting in my current foster home. **

**Now here I was in a hospital bed for the next 48 hours observation. I was so dead. My crazy worker, who I could count responsible for putting me in one shitty foster home after another, was going to kill me. I so needed a bodyguard…**

**That's it! Grabbing the phone book beside my bed, I opened it. Bodyguard…see security. Security, security systems…see insurance. Insurance…insurance claims, see lawyers. Lawyers…WOLFRAM &amp; HART…Lindsey McDonald, Lilah Morgan.**

**I pick up the phone and dialed the number. **

"_Wolfram &amp; Hart."_

"**Lindsey McDonald please."**

"_One moment."_

_(Instrumental music)_

"_Lindsey McDonald." _

"**Lindsey, you got one hour to get your lawyer butt over to Los Angeles Medical Center or else I'll call Lilah Morgan."**

"_Who is this?" Lindsey asked this person._

"**My name is Amy and I need a lawyer." **

_End of Flashback…_

"So Lindsey took on my case pro-bono. He said I made him laugh. My worker was put under investigation because of the track record she had with placing me in shitty foster homes. I wound up staying with Lindsey while all this was going on. The investigation took 6 months, then I was put back into the system and-

"And?" Angel asked.

"And my life went back to hell, _vampire_" I took a deep breath and said, "I thought Lindsey could help me like he did before, but he's dead." Making to leave Wesley asked me, "Why do you need his help again? What happened?"

I shook my head and told him that it didn't matter. He moved closer and I started shaking. Reliving my past wasn't helping me keep my bravado in place.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"HE TOUCHED ME!" I yelled, finally breaking down. With my eyes tearing up and my voice cracking I said, "He touched me. Bruises and beatings I can handle, even the occasional belt. But my foster dad he…and his wife she just…" Swallowing before letting out a shuddery breath I continued, "She just stood there smirking while he…while his hands…" I couldn't continue, so I left.

By that I mean I took off running. I ran out of the office, out of the building…just running away from everything. I didn't realize however that I had left something behind.

Something very important…


	5. Chapter 5

As the girl took off, Harmony came in. "Hey Boss, is everything okay?"

"Fine Harmony," said Angel.

Just shrugging she said, "Okay. Oh do you know her address?"

"Who's?"

"That girl who just left."

"Why?"

"Because she dropped her necklace."

"I'll find her contact information Harmony," Wesley told her. Harmony shrugged and handed over the necklace to Wesley. As she did Angel moved from behind his desk and took it from Wesley.

"Grabby," Harmony said as she left the office. Wesley asked Angel, "What is it?"

Angel looked at the necklace for a few moments before tossing it back to Wesley. "Look at it."

He did and said, "Is this-

"The crest of the Aurelius lineage."

"But why does that young girl have it?" Wesley asked. "The only two left are you and Spike."

These words left the two men wondering exactly who this girl was…

_Meanwhile outside in the City of Angels…_

Running out of the building and hiding until nightfall, her body was still shaking with the occasional tremor from dredging up the memories of **_that_**happening. She should have never told anyone. Putting her hand to her neck she realized her necklace was missing. Standing at the beach, she wrapped her arms around herself and started sobbing. Her necklace was the only thing she had left of her mother. Not a picture or any memento, just the necklace and now it was gone too.

She wondered where she lost it. '_Who knows?' _she thought, as she fell to her knees on the sand. She sat there with tears running down her face until she heard something she thought she would never hear again.

_"Run and catch_

_Run and catch _

_The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch." _ She looked behind her, but it wasn't her mother singing, which wasn't at all odd as her mom was dead. This woman had long dark tresses and was wearing a dress that was seriously out of place on a Los Angeles beach, or any beach for that matter. "Do you know the rest of the song?" this woman asked.

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

**"Set it free**

**Then we'll see **

**Little lamb run and play again"** She sang, wondering how this woman knew the lullaby. Only her mom knew it and it was a family tune. And as if this woman had read her mind, she told her, "Go back to the Angel little one. He knows. Shh," she said, putting a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.

As she rose, she was grabbed by the arm and long nails dug into her slightly. "We must go before it burns." She was then dragged to a limo and pushed inside.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short and left at a cliffie, but it's an update**


End file.
